1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a bike trainer and, more specifically, to a bike trainer apparatus to be installed on a treadmill for supporting a bike at a position that allows the bike's wheels to roll over a treadmill belt.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional bike trainers have traditionally supported the rear wheel of a bike at an elevation above the ground to allow the rear wheel to rotate without advancing the position of the bike forward. A resistance wheel provided to the trainer is urged against the bike's rear wheel to exert a resistive force against rotation of the bike's rear wheel, attempting to slow the bike's rear wheel at all times. This resistance against rotation of the rear wheel is intended to give the rider a sensation similar that experienced by the rider when riding the bike over a roadway or other ground surface.
However, such conventional trainers require the front wheel of the bike to remain stationary. The front wheel rests on the ground near the trainer that is elevating the bike's rear wheel, or on a platform that supports the front wheel at about the same elevation as the rear wheel. Without rotating or otherwise moving laterally, the stationary front wheel provides the user with a monotonous training experience that is much different from the experience of actually riding a bike.
More recently, attempts have been made to mount a bike on a device that allows rotation of the front wheel synchronously with rotation of the rear wheel. For example, the trainer can be provided with a front roller that is linked to the resistance wheel. The linkage between the front roller and the resistance wheel causes the front roller to rotate at the same angular velocity as the resistance wheel. Similarly, other attempts have utilized a front restraint system that connects to the forward portion of a bike or other mounting assembly that maintains a position of the bike on a treadmill-type device. However, all such devices are dedicated exercise devices specific to bike training. As such, they are not suitable for use in activities other than bike training, or include bike mounting hardware that is integrally formed as a single, monolithic unit as part of the treadmill frame.